


When The Green Lion Devoured the Black Sun

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Distraught that not only has Shiro betrayed them and allowed the Castle of Lions to fall, but being told by her captor that he has murdered all of her friends, she does the only thing she can think of to keep herself safe: side with the Galra. They can't all be that bad, right? Besides, she won't let herself turn out like that traitor who betrayed them all. She's not an idiot like that. Besides, Haxus...isn't totally awful.Forced to lie through his teeth to keep Pidge from the same fate that befell Matt at the hands of Sendak and Haxus, Shiro find himself forced into the position of Sendak's pet, much to his hatred. He has to hold out, keep everything together for her, even though she thinks he's a traitor. He made a promise to protect the Holts, and he's not going to stop now. One day he'll get through to her, and she'll see the light. He just hopes it's soon, because Sendak is so much worse this time round now that he's won.This is a carry on from The Castleship of Crossed Destinies
Relationships: Haxus & Pidge | Katie Holt, Haxus & Sendak (Voltron), Haxus/Pidge | Katie Holt, Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	When The Green Lion Devoured the Black Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smutslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/gifts).



> [This is a carry on from The Castleship of Crossed Destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202689), please read to familiarise yourself with what happened before, because it will add some context to Pidge's actions and how she is in this fic.
> 
> So this is dedicated to a friend who was AWFUL and got me shipping Pidge/Haxus. Though nothing will happen, sexy-wise, until she's 17 or so, I'm slapping the underage tag on now. The fic will follow both of these two, and of course, Shiro will take the brunt of the delicious pain for now :)
> 
> Dead dove because of how victim-blaming and such this fic is probably going to get, and of course with the fact the Galra do not care they're manipulating a teenager, because they are literally grooming her to work for them. I'm gonna put that right out there now. Pidge will also likely come across as a bitch for a while, or most of the fic, but please be aware of what she thinks and is lead to believe.

“ _My fucking head!_ ” Shiro gripped the back of his skull with a snarl, the pain lancing and pulsing through his head as he dropped back down to his elbows. He glowered at the boots through the bars in front of him. “I'm surprised you don't just fucking chain me to the bed, surely it would be easier, _master_?” He swiped at his eyes, prickling from the pain.

“When you fall into line, then perhaps I will do so,” Sendak purred as he fiddled with the lock above, “however _we_ have a meeting to attend, and you must be dressed appropriately. It is with the Emperor.” The door to the cage opened, but Shiro wasn't moving.

“I'm _not_ seeing Zarkon.”

“It is non-negotiable.”

“I'd rather stay in the cage all day.”

“Then you do not want to see the feral child, I see.”

Shiro snapped his head up, slamming it against the roof of the cage with another yelp of pain.

“Why the _fuck_ is Pidge going to see Zarkon?” He scrabbled forwards only for the door to shut in his face.

“It seems you do not wish to know. A shame.”

“Sendak! _Let me out!_ ” He watched the boots move away. Shiro shouted after him, but the furry bastard wasn't listening to a single word. He watched, and cursed him again, when the door to the room opened and without even looking back, Sendak left.

Shiro smashed his metal fist against the ground as hard as he could with a shout.

“I fucking hate you, you know that?” There was no answer. Of course there wasn't. Shiro dropped inches down to the ground, gripping the surprisingly soft blanket in his flesh fingers while slamming his palm against the metal surface. This was petty and beneath him, but it was a joke. They had an agenda; just like Sendak did back on the Castleship, but Shiro didn't know what the point of it was. Was it a way to control him? Was it because of Matt? What happened between Pidge and Haxus for him to even keep her alive, let alone _want_ to keep her? What happened to the others? Why wasn't Sendak gloating about their suffering or making Shiro be a part of that? Why was Pidge so willing to believe Haxus unless- _oh no_. If this was what he thought it was then... He swallowed, bringing a hand to his mouth at the taste of stomach acid with the hint of Galra come; a vile cocktail. He let it register and felt everything in his body turn to lead. His head swam with half-fragmented memories until he just laid down upon the blanket, clutching a hand over his eyes at the memory, or memories.

Sendak's ears pricked at the lack of shouting, screaming, cursing, and smashing from the bedroom. It seemed Champion had finally realised acting like a petulant child would get him no where very quickly. He reopened the door and crossed the room, noting how Champion held his face in his hands. Without a word, Sendak reopened the cage. At first, Champion did not move. With a low growl, he chose to finally crawl out on hands and knees. Sendak narrowed his eye at such slow movements and hauled his pet up by the hair, much to its displeasure.

“We do not have time for you to stall.” He tossed Champion to the sheets, following behind. He grabbed Champion's hair again and yanked him up to his knees. With a metal hand catching his wrists and drawing the arms back, Sendak let his flesh hand move down Champion's body until it reached the flaccid cock between his legs.

“Are we done acting like a spoilt child?” He snarled in Champion's ear, ghosting teeth against the sensitive column of his neck as he curled fingers around the skin.

“I-I'm _not!_ ” His voice caught when Sendak gave the shaft a firm tug, then another until it fell into a slow rhythm.

“Oh, but you _are_.” His growl was a whisper as he brought his tongue over the fresh bite marks. The man was finally _his_ , and nothing was going to take that away any more. No arena, no witch unless it was by his own desire for Champion to see her. He bore down over the alien, allowing the hands freedom as he continued to keep that steady pace. “You will wear what is provided, and you will not speak a word of what you know to the child, just as I have said previously.” He smirked at the small shudder and soft whimpers that grew in frequency as he brought Champion a little closer each time.

“S-She'll see through your lies.” Shiro screwed his eyes shut, failing to stop his body from _enjoying_ the touch. This was so, so wrong. This whole thing was wrong.

“You truly think so? You did mention she was a child, yes? They are not exactly the most,” Sendak teased the tip with his claw, swirling precome all over the head, “experienced to fish out manipulation, are they? I suppose it may just be a flaw in the species; you were especially easy to manipulate.”

“I-I-” Shiro sunk his teeth into his lips, drawing blood to ground himself as best he could.

“Look at you now. Look at what you have done in the past. Your weakness is your desire to protect.” Sendak picked the pace up, and for a few long moments all Shiro could hear was Sendak's steady breathing and his own pants and poorly restrained moans. He was getting shamefully close, and even more shamefully was canting his hips into the touch for extra friction.

“It is a weakness that is so easily exploitable – one you are well aware of – yet never seem to rectify. It is why you are doomed to keep making the same errors, fall for the same tricks.” The purr against his ear almost made him come there and then. Shiro gasped, shuddered, then felt the sickening shame course through his veins. “This is what amuses me about you, because instead of accepting your place, you fight unnecessarily.”

“F-Fuck you!” For the first time he would agree he sounded like a child.

“Later.” The hand withdrew, the Sendak pushed himself up. He wiped the somewhat damp lightly furred hand against his back as Shiro just remained in position.

“D-Don't _stop_ just like that!”

“We have places to be. Up and prepare yourself,” he motioned to the other side of the room, “appearances are everything, Champion.”

Shiro pushed himself up, actually looking at what Sendak had gestured at. His heart stopped.

“I'm not...I'm not wearing _that_.”

-

“Thank you,” Pidge muttered reluctantly at Haxus, if she had his name right, “for getting me a thick blanket.”

He merely shrugged his shoulders in reply.

“The cells get cold, and the prisoners garb is thin, as I am sure you have noticed.”

He was right on that. It felt skin-tight, uncomfortably so, like she was suffocating in her clothing. Baggy and comfortable was best, not this claustrophobia.

“Are we really meeting Zarkon?”

“That is what I told you, and it is truth.”

“Is he going to kill me, or is that _traitor_ going to do it like he did the others?” She glared at the floor in front of her, emotions all over the place already, and fuelled by a confusion she was struggling to work through.

“If the Emperor wished you to be dead, you would be. It was by his mercy that he allowed you to live,” Haxus stopped to let her catch up, head tilted down, “the Altean Princess may have told you wicked lies about our Emperor, but as it is with war, each side will try and prove they speak the truth. My question,” Haxus raised a single clawed finger, “is what goes through the head of any leader to employ child soldiers. The Galra would _never_ allow children to fight in a war, especially such untrained ones. Come along, we must hurry.”

Pidge nodded, rubbing at the stitch in her side. She had more questions, but for now she had to be careful. In hindsight, she had given Haxus too much information about herself and had said _some_ things she shouldn't of. Then again, he had been...not as completely awful as he probably could be? He had got her medical treatment following their fight, and bastards, so far as she knew, didn't do that. It made no logical sense for him to show her any form of kindness since she was their prisoner. It could be an elaborate ploy but again, she would have to watch, and what ploy made sense to help your enemy? The Galra, from what she understood, took over the universe with cruel tactics only, not through kind little gestures. At present she had no idea what was happening, and this was the problem. She'd stupidly told Haxus about Matt and her dad, and just wanted to find them before all of this happened. She'd almost thought about staying with the Paladins, but now there was none left. Sure, she was worried about Green, but the only reason she was in space was to find her family. After that, she wanted to go home with them and see her mom smile again. She clenched her fists together. She'd have to do what she could to survive out here, and she knew she could do it, it just meant some things had to be compromised...like being friendly with her captors. Not the best situation, but it could probably be worse.

“Haxus?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you being kind? What do you gain?”

Haxus turned down to look at the chittering child. Having to listen to it's angry sobs about betrayals for _vargas_ was one of the worst nights of his life. It kept asking questions he couldn't or wouldn't answer, because learning what she had _done_ to the Green Lion was technical genius, and _that_ had caught Zarkon and Haggar's attentions. Like Champion, and what turned out to be her father, this one's skills were of use. More so when he considered it's desire to find what _he_ desired. While it was out, Haggar had checked it's mind, had seen all the strange little things she had done, how she already danced the edge of loyalties to the Paladins. He was glad the Emperor had rewarded him with this one, and if it was

as easily manipulated as Champion, then he wondered how far down the hole this little feral child would fall through it's own naivety.

They came to a stop outside a set of doors, and Haxus bent down to remove the lead from the cuffs.

“You are about to be in the presence of the Emperor and High Command,” he looked at her maybe sternly, she couldn't tell, “so to make this less painful for yourself, my advice is to not speak out of turn and listen to him. Really, you shouldn't cut me up in conversation-”

“But you 'like me', right? I remember that being words, from your mouth.”

“I 'like you' in that you are amusing, but your death would be a waste. A child that almost bested an opponent much stronger and larger then itself has me curious. Regardless, do not act disrespectful in his company. It is often met by swift punishment.” He prodded her forehead. It hurt, but his lips tugged upwards. She grunted in annoyance, backing away a pace.

“It's hard to tell what you're thinking or meaning. I guess I'll just have to watch you. I'll behave, hopefully.”

“I suppose you will. Your kind is especially confusing; so full of conflict. We will be learning about each other, well, that's dependant on the Emperor. I do not know your fate for certain.” He rose, plucking stray strands of hair from her shoulder. With a nod, he motioned for her to follow. Pidge swallowed the ever-growing lump in her throat; she'd been told a lot of terrible things, but how much was lies or truth? Like she would never blindly accept data that proved her theory, she could not apply the same standards here. She would offer the Galra a chance to change her mind, especially now they were her only ticket to find her family and get home.

The room was huge. At the end, sat in a throne, was Zarkon. By his side, a cloaked woman, and around them several commanders and then _him_ , knelt beside the throne at Zarkon's heel. Her entire body tensed, blood boiling and adrenaline burning like fire through her veins as she approached. He sat wearing armour just like them, a look of shame on his face, but how could she believe that look? Pidge bit down on her tongue, wanting to scream and shout and slap him all over again. The murderer, he was nothing but a murderer and a traitor. As they drew to a stop, Haxus bent down onto his knee. She mimicked him; better to be safe then sorry.

“Rise. Both of you.”

Zarkon's voice was like rolling thunder as it echoed around the room. She did, taking a quick headcount on the different Commanders; they all wore armour just like Sendak, who stood to Zarkon's right.

“Paladin,” he steepled his hands, observing her with a strange calmness under that creepy glow of his eyes, “do you know why you are here?”

She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

“You have my permission to speak. Do not fear us, child.”

So much as being referred to as child was annoying, Pidge sucked in a sharp breath.

“You are going to decide my, er, fate, Sire...Emperor...uh, Zarkon?” She tensed as the eyes narrowed for the briefest of seconds. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Then as quickly as they narrowed, they returned to as they were before.

“Yes.” He watched her intently, and along with all the other stares, it made her feel as if she was naked. Pidge shifted uneasily on her feet. It didn't look _great_ for the Galra for the fact they were an Empire, and she was a prisoner, but some stupid part of her head reasoned that she _was_ on the opposite side of the war that ended a few days ago, and honestly her own kind weren't exactly much better. It'd be hypocritical to call them evil when they were aliens with a completely different culture. Even if they did take her family. She bit her lip. Okay, that rationale was a bit fucked up. It was a good thing it was just her in her head. Matt and her dad didn't deserve being caught.

“Champion informed me that you upgraded the Green Lion's capabilities. I am impressed that a primitive lifeform such as yourself is able to manipulate a technology they have never seen before.” He leaned forward in his throne, armour creaking. “Then you fight, and honourably accept your defeat, against my right hand's trusted lieutenant. A child, not built for combat.” He placed his hands upon the sides of the throne. “It would be detrimental to end your life.” To suggest that her defeat had been 'honourable' was a stretch. Haxus had decided she was amusing and wanted to keep her alive. It...sounded in a roundabout way that they had seen what she had done, and wanted to monopolise on that. Logically it made sense. She glanced at Shiro again, his brow creased now as if processing Zarkon's words.

“The Galra will not kill a child,” Zarkon continued, “unlike the Alteans, we will not send you to battle unless you are of age and received formal training. Now the Lions are returned, there will no longer be war, which is _exactly_ what my desire has been.” The way Zarkon snarled the last few words felt sincerely angry, but she had the itch. The itch to question.

“Sire?” He raised his head, nostril flared. Pidge instinctively backed down.

“Continue.” He motioned with his giant clawed hand, pushing the other into Shiro's hair.

“I don't...mean or know how to ask, but, if you wanted peace, why has your methods been threatening? Why do you have the arena? Why did _he,_ ” she pointed directly at the traitor now, “execute the others-”

“What the _fuck_? _Execute_? What the _hell is she saying_?” Shiro went to push himself up, but Zarkon kept him held down. Mutters moved round the room, all eyes now on the man who was trying to pull his way from Zarkon's grip. She clenched her fists tight. If only they weren't bound she'd strike him again. He...was making a mockery of all this. Denying, staring at her with pleading eyes. He'd hurt Matt, killed the others. _Liar_.

“Don't pretend like you don't know!” Pidge all but screamed, anger bursting through the surface like a volcano erupting. “You murdered them! How _could you_? Keith spent a _year_ looking for you, and you betray him? I thought you were friends! But no,” she spat, feet moving by their own volition, “you're too busy _fucking reacquainting yourself_ with _his dick_ in your ass while Lance is _dying_. You're sick!” Tears of anger prickled as he just stared at her, eyes fearful and wide. She sniffed as she brought her bound hands to his neck, digging her nails in as hard as she could. “Why? Tell me why?”

“I-I-” Shiro stammered out, pupils shaking up at her.

“Champion,” Sendak's voice cut the thick air like a knife, “you do not need to keep up appearances any longer. You told me yourself that the others were useless, that for your Emperor you would continue with your directive. That this one,” Shiro watched as Pidge huffed, storming away as Sendak moved round to him, “was the only one with merit. Please accept my humble apologies, my Lord,” the bastard bowed, but they all knew this was a fucking farce, “I will make sure he is properly punished for such an outburst.”

“See that you do.” The grip in his hair tightened. “Champion, explain your rationale to the child.” As Sendak stepped to the side, Zarkon pushed him forwards. Shiro snapped his head up to find Pidge back beside Haxus, the bastard with his oily smirk motioning with his head. _Crawl_. It couldn't get worse then what it was, even with his indignant outcry. _This was why Sendak wouldn't tell him_. He had to get an answer...maybe they weren't dead, maybe they were going to be hauled in one by one? He pushed himself forwards on all fours, ignoring the look of abject disgust on Pidge's face. He came to a stop, brushing a finger quickly over the nail indents. _Blood_. He had to play his part, make sure Haxus and Sendak didn't rape her like they did Matt. Taking in a sharp breath to steady his frayed nerves; Shiro exhaled sharply.

“My mission was to return to Earth to find and extract the Blue Lion.” He swallowed the lump in his throat then wet his dry lips. “Return it to the Galra. It turned out it was more effective to play the part required; and it paid off. I was able to locate the remaining Lions and return the Black Lion to my Emperor. I killed the others because they would provide no discernable use for the Galra. Lance was,” he had to take another sharp breath, “weak. Allura and Coran were Altean; they had to be held to account over what Alfor did to Daibazaal that cost billions of lives. Hunk was a coward, and Keith,” Shiro paused for a long time, looking away from her, “Keith tried to fight it. He was the only one worth a challenge.” He screwed his eyes shut tight. He failed Keith, he failed all of them. He'd never get to hear their voices, see their faces. Shiro _prayed_ they were actually alive, that this was all a lie.

“Did you care?” Her voice didn't conceal the hurt. “You did _care_ when you cut them down?” Shiro looked up at her, then away.

“No. This is what I was trained to do. This is what I did in the arena.”

There was a long and heavy silence between them. He could hear the tiny restrained sobs and cracks that she was desperately trying to keep under wraps. It was to protect her, he _had_ to protect her above all else.

“You were the only one of use out of the group-” he yelled out as her foot struck his sternum, as she kicked him once, twice, hissing and spitting. He took it. He took all her rage and frustration even though it wasn't his fault. _Do it for her;_ the only thing he could keep telling himself. He heard Haxus, watched him pull her away, and glowered with every ounce of hatred up at him as she covered her eyes with her cuffed hands. He caught the little sadistic glint in that golden gaze, how those lips tugged upwards, before his attention returned to Pidge. A shadow loomed overhead. Sendak.

“You should have consulted with me before you slain them. It appears you misunderstood your orders,” Sendak took him by the prosthetic with a shit-eating smirk, “a _pity_.” He didn't know why he was stupid enough to activate his hand, because as soon as he did, he was up in the air by his throat.

“Take Champion from my sight.” Zarkon's rumble came low. “Before you do, he still must apologise.”

“Well,” Sendak dropped him to the ground, “get on with it. You dragged the child out here, after all, you owe her that decency.”

Shiro looked up at Pidge, clutching his throat, she glared at him with tear-stained eyes.

“I'm sorry.”

“No,” her voice still held the frigid edge, “you never were. I trusted you, and you shattered that to pieces the day you betrayed us. You're dead to me; nothing but a coward,” she swallowed, “nothing but a _monster_.”

When the bastard was taken from the room, Pidge's mind was in disarray with emotions she couldn't think through clouding her head. She found herself pacing aimlessly; knowing she _should_ have her wits about her but just unable to. It was like an engine that wouldn't start, like a line of code that should be all accounts work, even after you tried inputting it differently. The odd thing was, was that the occupants left her and gave her space. It was weird. This...wasn't what she was expecting. Maybe some maniacal laughter, something out of a bad kids show where Zarkon would be sat with a fluffy cat in his lap petting it evilly with her pleading for her life. Even Haxus wasn't being awful or making comments, or poking her, or doing really anything but allowing her space.

“I'm sorry, Sire.”

“Betrayal is always difficult to process.” Zarkon mused. “I have experience in the matter. The pain and feelings.” She wasn't sure how much of that was crap, mostly because his voice didn't convey any feeling at all, but then he was ancient, and the Galra seemed pretty blunt.

“Was it someone close, Sire?” She stilled at the gasps around her. After a long while, Zarkon answered.

“A former friend. I feel this conversation has ran on too long, that you are tired. Simply put; I will keep you alive on the basis that you will tend the Lions and provide upgrades. For your compliance, I will allow you to see your father.”  
“What about my brother?” She blurted, whipping round so quickly it hurt. His nostril flared again. “Sire, sorry, I just...just please, I want to find them, I want to get them home!” Stupid! She opened her fucking mouth again like an idiot!  
“Your brother was taken. We do not know whether he is alive.”  
“Let me...I...don't know if I'm allowed, but...Sire,” she dropped down to her knees, planting her head against the ground to the point her glasses were slipping off her nose, “I beg you, _please_ let me find him, let me work for you until I can buy my dad's freedom, let me...please look for my brother! I'll make the Lions better! I'm good at tech stuff, I mean even on Earth I was able to pick up your signals and work out you were looking for Voltron-” There was a rumble of voices around the room.  
“With such primitive technology?”  
“Yes, Sire! Coding, computer systems, things like that! That's what I'm good for, my passion! Let me...let me do what I can for you, make it so you can't easily hack your droids and sentries, just...just can I ask if that's okay? Am I allowed to bargain or trade me for them? Can I look for my brother? It's why I wanted to come to space-”

“Enough. My patience runs thin after such an outburst in my court.” He brought his hands back together, scrutinising her like she was some animal in a zoo. “For your outburst, so much as it may be justified, you have damaged my property. You require management. However,” at this he looked to Haxus, “with immediate effect after his service to the Empire, you will be given to _Commander_ Haxus. You will have work tasked, but you must earn your privileges. He and I will discuss what rewards you will earn. As a single compromise,” and Pidge felt this was a rarity judging by the way the woman at his side looked at him, “I will allow you one transmission with your father before you start work. It will be for half a varga; no more, no less.”

“T-Thank you, Sire.” Saying the word 'sire' over and over again was starting to make it feel unreal, or like she was trying to suck up. In a way she was, but this was a small, grateful victory here. She had pushed, and she...still didn't feel totally awful for whaling on Shiro, because he deserved it for murdering the others, but it hurt because of all the little instances when she would spy him and her brother hanging out, how he was always so kind and well-meaning. The contrast was painful. “I'm sorry, Sire, for acting like a child.”

“You are simply acting as your age. Nothing more, nothing less. What Emperor would I be to punish a child?”

Haxus kept his hands behind his back as Zarkon shifted again in his throne. The piece of theatre had been beautiful to watch unfold; he truly had a savage little creature to take care of. Every word and action carefully planned and cultivated for this singular result. A pet without fully understanding it. They had learned from the mistakes made with the previous three humans, but knew to capitalise on their weaknesses; caring for others. The child cared, too much, and like Champion it was to her ultimate detriment.

“Thank you, Sire, for your mercy,” Haxus brought his arm across his chest, offering a polite bow, “I am honoured you would grant me her, and so, _so_ grateful for your trust.” He bowed deeper, noting the way the child mimicked him once more.

After some slightly more boring conversation she should probably be paying attention too but couldn't retain, Haxus led Pidge out carefully. Once outside, he bent down and pulled her bound wrists up.

“I fucked up, didn't I?”

“Not as much as Champion did. But yes, you did to an extent. You should count your blessings right now the Emperor didn't order a terrible punishment for you.”

“What's...going to happen to the traitor?” She glanced away as he brushed his fingers across the skin; her hands ached, she'd been an idiot trying to go after Shiro.

“He will be punished by his master.” Haxus answered simply.

“Why do the Galra use violence so much?” She glanced at him, and his eyes met hers.

“We are a warrior race. It is just, how should I say this? Normal, I suppose. With how Champion acts, and you in there, I am confused why you seem surprised. You have wars on your planet, yes? No one has ever killed for sport?”

“I mean...humans have done a lot. Like killing people for dumb reasons, and in the past they had arenas, and I mean, we have had a _lot of wars_.” Pidge pulled her hands back to her chest, pupils flicking down with her brow creased. “I guess it's because you have super-advanced technology? We would call you barbaric back on Earth.”

“Do you think we are?”

“Well, you still kidnapped my dad and brother, and you _did_ throw him in the arena before the traitor showed his true colours,” she spat, “so I need more evidence to the contrary.”

“It is understandable,” Haxus shrugged his shoulders, “the thing is, the arena attracts many other aliens, not just Galra. Some even request to enter the games. They can leave at any time.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he attached the lead carefully back to her cuffs and slowly tugged her along, “Champion chose to stay. He enjoyed the bloodlust.”

“He's a good liar, or I'm bad at reading people.” Pidge muttered. “Sometimes he looked genuine, but he killed them. Thanks,” she swallowed, “for telling me they were dead, I guess...and for staying. I was gross, all crying and everything.”

“Even though you did in there?”

“Don't remind me.” She groaned. “I feel we are way too friendly for what this should be.”

“I am still wary of you,” Haxus stopped, looking at her over his shoulder, “but you have chosen to serve the Empire, and I will respect that fact. Here was me thinking you would be difficult,” he grinned with sharp teeth, “but once again, small feral one, you have proved me wrong. I suppose as well,” he tugged her along, “your resolve to find your family is quite...disarming. I do not sense you would betray those looking to help you.”

Those strange bright eyes looked at him, and the faintest of smiles tugged upwards. Playing along with this childish game was maddening, but the ultimate pay-off was worth it, he supposed.

“You said that you'd help me, right? Back on the Castleship, then again. I'm not stupid enough to betray someone who's going to help me out, even if he kicked my ass and fractured bone. You just seem...reasonable, and if you were evil, you wouldn't be that.”

“Do humans have very black and white views of good and evil?” He was genuinely curious, arching a brow as she nodded. “I warn you, it is not the best way to see the universe through. People are multi-faceted.”

“I'm having to learn that the hard way.” She pulled into step with him, though he was dawdling considerably at this point. He wondered if Haggar would make her longer legs, but he wasn't sure at present how to convince her that ripping off her legs and attaching metal ones would be a better option. Also Haggar.

“Your plight to find your family may have stirred a _tiny_ something. Perhaps,” he tilted his head to the side, “I should get back in contact with my own, see my half-brother again.”

“Are Galra families big?”

“You have far too many questions, feral one, and right now I would like to get back to my quarters. I must introduce you to your new home, I suppose.”

“I don't have to share a bed with you, do I?” Haxus almost wheezed at the bluntness.

“Absolutely _not_!”

“A cage?”

“ _What?_ ”

“The floor? A basket? The sofa?”

“None of these! Why would you consider these acceptable places to sleep?”

“Well I'm your what? Pet, servant, slave? Isn't that what happens, they live in squalid conditions?”

“I have a spare room, but eventually we will be returning to space. I need to receive my new command and posting.” He paused, glancing down at her unchanging expression. “Why would you speak such words from your mouth?” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Well I don't know, maybe you want to make me more compliant and break my spirit? Or just watch me suffer.”

“A cage is the maximum I will keep you in, but only because you are not fully grown. This,” he motioned to her body, “is not your final form?”

“No? I'm still growing. I'm just _short_.” There was an edge to her words. “I'll stay like this for a while. In my twenties, everything should calm down and stop growing.”

“What is a 'twenties'?”

“Age,” she arched an eyebrow at him, “I'm fifteen. I'm a teenager. In five years I'll be twenty, and it's a bit past there.” He just blinked at her.

“We will discuss your alien...tendencies later. Just be silent, _please_.” This may explain her talkative nature. His lips twitched, it reminded him _far_ too much of his brother, and Throk when he was very, very drunk.

-

“I told you I would fuck you later,” Sendak purred in his ear between each painful thrust that felt like he'd be torn in half at any moment, “but who would have thought the Emperor would join us, hmm? We are both _truly_ so lucky.” Sendak pushed his thumb past Shiro's parted lips just as Zarkon thrust forward. He bit down as hard as he could to offset the pain, offset the undignified way he choked out a moan that was muffled, and how the way Sendak thrust another finger into his mouth only served to make him shiver. The two Galra he was trapped between made some noise of arousal as both ridged and tapered cocks seemed to just push deeper. He could feel the tears roll down his cheeks, feel the bleeding lines over his hips; the marks left by Sendak and Zarkon's claws.

“It is tighter than expected,” Zarkon hissed as a huge hand grabbed his hip, “you must break it back in again.”

“I am aware,” Sendak finger fucked his mouth faster, pushing them as deep as they would go, claws tickling his throat, “so far he must relearn his place at the bottom, where he belongs. Right, Champion?”

Shiro could only nod his head with a pained whimper.

“When he is willing to meet your pacing, return him to me to use again.”

“Of course, my Emperor.” Sendak withdrew his fingers with a wet pop, pushing the spit-soaked digits through his hair. “You would like that too, to show the Emperor how grateful you are he allowed you to live.” Fingers curled tightly into his fringe, and with a weak whimper between the thrusts, Shiro quickly nodded his head.

“Yes, master,” he panted, trying his best to glare at Sendak, but difficult through the pleasure-pain lancing through him. The smirk he received in reply said Sendak knew, and he was going to make sure Shiro did later.

Zarkon took back over the pace; brutal and relentless. He still wasn't allowed to touch himself, and Sendak certainly wasn't going to.

“Look at how you leak. Do you enjoy this, being used like the whore you are?”

“N-No!” Shiro grunted at the way Sendak tugged his head to the side, as metal claws from the smaller prosthetic pinched and tugged his sensitive nipple. “S-Stop! I don't...want this.”

“Like you did not wish for me to touch you earlier, or all the other times since your return you have begged and pleaded.” Sendak drawled, moaning and arching his back upwards when Zarkon struck a particular nerve that had Shiro panting at every thrust thereafter. The goading fell away as Sendak held his throat and Zarkon held him by both wrists, lifting him so his body was arched and open to them both to toy with. He wasn't aware of his own body until it was too late, until he was thrusting himself back along them both in small movements, the saliva slipping from the corners of his mouth. It hurt badly, it hurt _so_ badly he wanted to scream but at the same time he couldn't...why did he do this? Why did he break so easily for them? Maybe Sendak was right? Maybe if he did this he could find out where the others were? He'd rather have that then climax any day.

When the Galra came, it was Sendak first and then Zarkon after. Like always, he had to lick clean the come and specks of blood. Someone pushed a plug in his ass, said he should be blessed with his Emperor's seed like he was a broodmare. Shiro had said thank you, but he wasn't allowed to rest, because of-fucking-course Sendak was on him again, forcing him down the length of his dick, face flush against the fur above his slit.

“It is good to know the Komar works now. What are your plans now, my Emperor?”

“I will re-establish my bond with the Black Lion,” Zarkon drawled, casually watching Champion writhe in the hold, “and if the Lions do not choose new Paladins, I will bend them to my will. You see, _wretch_ ,” Zarkon pulled Champion from Sendak's cock by the hair, “I hold dominion over the Black Lion in ways you could never comprehend. You and it are tools for the Empire, as is the girl. You never stood a chance.” Sendak watched him force Champion back along his length roughly for good measure, a soft groan escaping his lips as teeth grazed the sensitive length.

“I must say,” he tilted his head to Zarkon with a pleasured smirk, “I am weak when you speak like this.”

“As you should be.” Zarkon leaned back with an amused rumble. “The Altean whore resides in Haggar's care. We will make her comply, one way or another.”

“How does it feel, finally having victory over Alfor and his kin?” He studied his Emperor carefully, a shrewd smile upon his lips.

“It has not fully sunk in. Much like the child, I do not think she fully comprehends her situation yet.”

“Haxus says she speaks casually in his company, with familiarity. I suppose it is like you, with the traitor as well.” Sendak pulled Champion from his cock, brushing a finger over his bruised lips. The man flinched at the touch, but his eyes were full of confusion.

“W-What're you talking about?”

“You lie to me?”

“I...I don't. All I remember was waking up on Earth, and _you_.” Oh, there was that defiance again.

“Then let me remind you,” Sendak purred, dragging him up into his lap by the white strands of hair, “it turned out when you were under my care, you thought it wise to have an affair _behind my back_ with a race traitor. You were freed by the Blade of Marmora, but Ulaz has failed, and you are back where you belong.”

“I...I don't _remember_.”

“Perhaps that is for the best.” Sendak pushed him back down. “I cannot deal with your pathetic excuse of an escape attempt again.”

“Where're the others?!” Champion managed to finally snap out before Sendak choked the man upon his cock with a bark of laughter.

“Dead, along with everything else upon Arus. Haxus and I took _great delight_ in slaughtering your dear little friends.” He watched with glee as those pretty grey eyes widened, tears glittering at the sides. “The black haired one, the Red Paladin, put up a fight worthy of a Galra soldier. He was my favourite to kill. Punctured and bled to death on my claws and Haxus's swords. You would have _loved_ his face, the last blood-choked word your name upon his death.” He could almost come again from the way it looked like had something died in Champion's eyes at the mere mention of the boy. “Oh, poor _Champion._ Was it something I said?” He raised his hand to his chest in false hurt. “Was the reminder you could not save someone you clearly cared for soul-destroying?” Tears was his answer, streams of tears and choked sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure when I will update this, but will try when i can ^^ I enjoyed this chapter a lot, and this fic is gonna be fun. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> Next chapter will be Pidge learning about her surroundings, and Shiro getting dicked down again because WHY NOT.
> 
> Thanks for reading, would be interested to grab a comment below ^_^


End file.
